The invention relates to a vehicle interior device, and in particular an aircraft interior device.
It is already known in the case of transporting persons in vehicles to provide passengers with a facility for supplying power to enable said passengers to operate personal electronic devices, such as laptops. For this purpose, a socket is usually provided in an internal compartment, into which socket the passenger can insert a power cable of the personal electronic device, and said socket is supplied with power from a power network on-board the vehicle.